Harmony: Volume 1 - Enter The Void
by Quill and Rune
Summary: Join an unlikely hero as he builds a team with the help of our favorite ponies in order to defeat an imprisoned evil now freed once more to claim the world! But not if our heroes have anything to say about it!
1. Prologue - Twilight Sparkle's Journal

Twilight Sparkle's Journal

21 June

I don't even know where to begin. So much has happened in so little time. Normally I would be ecstatic over so many new discoveries, but not when it almost leads to a war. I suppose I should start with the moment my friends and I sailed off from Baltimare. As the Princess of Friendship, it is my mission to spread the magic of friendship to all of Equestria. But I began to wonder; why only Equestria?

We ponies have admittedly become rather self-centered as of late. We seem to have forgotten that there is a whole world out there with different cultures and people. The Griffons, the Donkeys, the Zebras, the Dragons, and so on. These kingdoms are all unique in their own ways with their own trials. Why should they be denied the same harmony we have? Well, mostly have. We still have our squabbles of course but I digress. So I have made the decision to sail all over the world, to learn of the many cultures that these kingdoms hold, and to bring about a new era of friendship not just for us ponies but for all. I wish to bring unity.

What I did not expect was literally discovering a whole new race altogether. We were trapped in a storm, lost at sea. It was my fault, I chose to go through unknown waters to find new routes to the other kingdoms. It was a miracle that we managed to find land. Getting there was not easy as we had to avoid whirlpools and jagged rocks but we were able to find a small path that led to a cave. Once we were inside, we set down the anchor.

Upon setting foot on the ground, we immediately noticed strange wall paintings lining the cave around us. They were clearly ancient but what they were depicting? That was another matter entirely. The style was like none I have ever seen, not even in history books or archeological sites. But what I could not forget was how haunting the images were. It showed people running as this dark entity or force of nature left everything in ruin. Its eyes had demonic symbols that I can not describe.

Those images were bad enough but it was nothing compared to the shock we had after. This land was mostly jungle and there was no sign of civilization. Or so we thought. An arrow came flying from the tree line and I narrowly avoided it. We immediately took cover and heard yelling. It was in a completely foreign language, one I could not understand. I tried to find a way to communicate that we meant no harm but to no avail. Rainbow Dash then quickly warned me that our attackers were trying to flank us, so I had Applejack topple a few trees while I blasted a magic beam. Rainbow dove fast and was able to hold one of them down. We finally got a good look at what it was.

Now I have seen many strange creatures. But never one like this. He was bipedal, just like us, but had no fur and had no muzzle. We honestly had no idea what to make of this being. All we knew was that he was sapient and was clearly hostile. We heard more were coming to our position so we ran back into the jungle. We returned to our ship and managed to escape. It took us several days but we were able to safely return to Equestria where we told Princess Celestia of this new discovery.

After that, we tried to establish some form of relations with these beings. It turned out this mysterious land was an entirely new continent, somehow hidden all this time. It was called Pangaea and its inhabitants were known as Humans. Our first attempt at reaching out to these new people was, for lack of better words, completely unsuccessful. It was clear the new race was not as developed as we were causing many ponies to see them as 'savage' or 'primitive'. Of course, this only worsened our efforts as the Humans were not treated with respect. It did not help that the Humans were very suspicious and defensive, though considering how we must of been entirely alien to them, I can't really blame them. It got so out of control that there was a sudden battle in the North of the continent. An actual battle, with actual bloodshed.

I knew that this would only lead to more unnecessary death so I quickly implored Princess Celestia to call back the entire endeavor. And now we are here. The experience showed me something very important. Equestria has gotten far too self-absorbed that it has been losing its connection with the rest of the world. Had we been more patient and more willing to learn of the Humans, we may have been able to calm their hostilities. As it stands, we are not allowed back in Pangaea.

It has been three weeks since we came back. I refuse to have such an disaster happen ever again. I now know that the only way to have ponies see the benefits of opening our doors to other cultures is to expose them to it. So I announced that I will have my personal guard consist of capable soldiers from all kingdoms and be of all races. Princess Celestia has said that it was time that I had my own knights, being a fellow royal. I let this news be known to the public a few days after the Pangaea incident. It worked up quite the stir. So many believed that I would be in more danger, that there was no way non-ponies would even bother to properly protect royalty that was not theirs. What they fail to realize is that by becoming my knights, these men and women already view me as their Princess and, like any knight, swore an oath to be by my side. With that, I remain firm with my decision. I admit I am nervous about what will happen but I hope that doing this will show how better we are by working together and allow harmony to bloom all across the globe.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Ponyville

It is a warm summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all have woken up bright and early to do their daily routine. It is just a typical day.

At least it would have been if it were not for the large amount of people at the Castle of Friendship.

The Princess, Twilight Sparkle, just made an announcement. Outside the palace stood about several dozen people of all different races. They had come to enlist in her new royal guard, Ponies, Minotaurs, Griffons, Diamond dogs, and more.

Through the hallways of the palace, a lone figure walks. He is in awe looking at what he sees around him. He draws closer to the throne room. Some of the new recruits pass him by, scowling at him and keeping their distance. He wasn't surprised by this at all but he couldn't help but sigh.

No one would ever trust a Changeling.

He soon stands before the doors to the Princess's throne room. He takes a deep breath and walks forward, ready to enter. Only to be stopped right in his tracks by a tiny purple dragon.

"So I'm guessing you wanna join too?" asked the dragon. "A little late don't you think?"

The Changeling rubs the back of his neck, caught off guard. He didn't notice there was someone standing nearby.

"Spike? Who is it? Is it a new conscript?" a voice spoke out from behind the doors.

"From the looks of it", the dragon, Spike, answered.

"Then let them in", the voice requested.

"You heard her, head on in", Spike said to the Changeling, moving away so he can enter the throne room.

The Changeling soon opens the door carefully, clearly uncertain. The room was quite the sight. The sunlight shone bright through the windows, making it all shimmer. Up above was a beautiful chandelier made out of wood with colorful gems hanging off it. Before him sat a Map filled with magic and several thrones surrounding it.

There sat the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello there", she said sweetly.

The Changeling simply stood, nervous and in wonder. The Princess giggles at seeing his expression.

"I see you are impressed, come in please", the Princess invited, standing up and walking over. "What is your name?"

"I-I-I... my n-name is..." the Changeling stuttered, anxiety taking over. The Princess waits patiently, giving a warm smile. This helped him gather himself.

"My name is Night Wither."

"It's nice to meet you Night Wither, I am Twilight Sparkle", said the Princess.

"It is an honor to be here your majesty", responded Night, bowing to her.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Twilight, we're friends here after all"

"Oh... um... if that's okay..." Night responded awkwardly. Twilight simply smiles, now used to seeing someone be intimidated by her title. Wanting him to be comfortable, she used her magic to bring a chair over for him to sit.

"I hope your travel here wasn't too difficult or long", said Twilight, leaning on the map. "So tell me, what was your reason for coming here? I admit I didn't expect any Changelings to sign up considering our history..."

To this, Night looks down in shame. Twilight notices this.

"But I'm very happy you're here!" she quickly assured. "I was really hoping that at least one person from every race would join my guard so you certainly made my day. I just want to know what caught your interest."

"I... well..." Night clears his throat. "Ever since I left the Hive... I've been going around... not like I can stay in many places being what I am and all... but I just wanted to find a place where I could do something..."

Night stops for a bit. Twilight waits for him to continue.

"Leaving my home wasn't easy... I... I want to be a part of something again... so... here I am..."

Night looks up to see Twilight's reaction. She ponders on his answer before nodding, seemingly satisfied.

"So you want a purpose", she responded.

Y-Yes..." Night confirmed.

"Something many people want", Twilight continued. She stands and walks to him. "Stand please."

Night does as she says.

"I can't imagine how much courage it must have taken to not only leave your Hive but to come here. I know that it was a huge risk, considering many people's feelings toward Changelings. But believe me when I say that you being here is an important accomplishment. I hope that one day, your decision will resonate with your people and mine. And I hope you will find your purpose here. As my knight."

Twilight offers her hand with an encouraging smile.

"You mean... I'm..." Night started but didn't dare to finish, unsure if this was real.

"Yes. I hereby accept you as part of my royal guard." Twilight answered with finality.

Night felt a weight he didn't know he had leave his shoulders. Steeling himself, he gladly takes the Princess's hand.

The firm handshake sealed their fates.

"Thank you... thank you so much your highness." said Night, filled with reverence for his new lord.

"No. 'Thank you Twilight.'" Twilight corrected.

"Thank you... Twilight."

With a nod of approval, Twilight lets go and gives an excited smile.

"Well now that introductions are done, it's time for your first mission!" she said with glee.

"Wait, right now!?" Night said in surprise. She is giving him his first mission just after joining!? He is not ready! He needs time to prepare!

"Yes, and it will be the most important mission I will EVER give you." the Princess said ominously.

This only made Night more worried. He gulps and tries to calm himself.

"W-What will you have me do?" he asked nervously. Twilight gives him a big grin.

"Make some friends."

... What?

"I'm... sorry?" Night responded, clearly confused.

"That's your first mission. Make some friends" Twilight repeated.

"I... I apologize but why?" Night asked. "How is that an important mission?"

To this, Twilight gestured to the thrones.

"Do you believe I earned my crown on my own? No, I could never have. Not alone. It was thanks to my friends and all they taught me that I became a Princess. If I didn't have them, I would still be cooped up in my room reading books. While I would still gain a lot of knowledge, I would've never progressed. I would've never become the mare I am today. I'd be stuck in the same routine over and over. There would be no change."

The Princess's lips form a slight frown at the thought. Then her smile quickly returns.

"But I DO have them. They showed me so much. I didn't know what I was missing until I met them. They have helped me through all the trials that brought me here. And I know they will continue to now and forever."

Twilight holds Night's shoulder, making him freeze up.

"THAT is why this mission is important. Imagine all you can learn. No doubt there will plenty. I'm still learning something new everyday myself." she added. "And imagine what YOU can teach others. I won't hide the fact that many people don't trust Changelings. But by befriending them, you can show them that there is nothing to be afraid of. You can show your people that they don't have to be afraid of us either. That is what I want. That is why I made my royal guard this way. Is it clear now?"

Night remains quiet, not entirely sure on what she means. However, he can tell she really wants him to do this.

"Very well... I will... 'make friends'... and do my best to complete this task", he finally responded.

"Thank you Night", Twilight said with a smile. "And stop being so formal, that's no way to talk to your first friend here".

Night looks at her in confusion.

"What? This wasn't interview. Don't you remember what I said when we started?", Twilight clarified. "We're friends here. Don't you agree?"

Night blushes, having no idea what to say to that.

"Well, I won't keep you. You have your mission. Can't wait to hear your report about it tomorrow", Twilight said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am..." Night said, causing Twilight to roll her eyes at his continued formality. With that, Night turns to the doors.

"Oh, and one more thing", Twilight said before he could leave. Night looks back at her, noticing her give the same warm smile from when he first came in.

"Welcome to Ponyville".


	3. Chapter 2 - Make Some Friends

Night Wither closes the palace doors behind him. He lets out a small sigh. He knew he should be happier. He was accepted to be the personal guard of THE Princess Twilight Sparkle!

Yet he can't help but be utterly confused with his first mission.

 _I have to make friends?_ Night thought. _What kind of mission is that? Make friends? What is the point? Shouldn't she send me off on a task that's more important?_

Night shook his head. No point in complaining, he is now a royal guard and no matter what he is given, he will do it.

Question is, who would bother to be friends with a Changeling?

"WATCH OUT!"

Night was immediately taken out of his thoughts by something, or someone, slamming into him and making him eat dirt.

"Ugh..." Night groaned. He tries to get up but something kept him down.

"Oh, sorry about that", a voice said. He feels the weight leave him, allowing him to stand. He is suddenly pulled to his feet. "I was trying to do this new..."

The voice trails off. Night soon regains his focus and gets a good look at who crashed into him. She is a cyan colored pony. She is a pegasus, as shown by the fact she was hovering over him, her strong wings flapping. But what really caught his eye was her rainbow mane.

"Um..." Night stuttered, unsure of what to say to her. The mare placed her goggles on her forehead, letting him take notice that she's leering at him. She closes her wings and lands in front of him.

"Who are you?" the mare didn't so much ask as much as demand, with distrust in her tone. Night sighed, he isn't surprised that someone would be suspicious of him being here.

"My name is Night Wither, I'm a new guard of Princess Twilight", he answered professionally, hoping this will calm her down.

"That right?" she responded. "Didn't think a Changeling would join that quick. I mean it's cool and all. Just... weird"

If she was trying to be tactful, she's failing.

"Well I'm here on a mission for the Princess", said Night.

"And that is?" the mare questioned. To this Night had no real answer. Who would believe that making friends is an assignment for a royal guard? But it's obvious that if he didn't give her something, she won't let him leave. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

"She wanted me to make friends", he mumbled, but clear enough for her to hear.

"Not with that attitude", she scoffed.

 _She's one to talk._

Night simply stayed quiet. The mare took this cue to smirk.

"Relax, I believe ya", she said. "Only Twilight would give such a cheesy mission. But hey, it looks like it's one you really need. Lucky for you, you met me and I know just how to help ya out."

"And how are you going to do that?" Night asked, not believing her in the slightest.

"Well, besides fixing your mood, I can show you how to approach the town ponies here." she said. "No offense, you're gonna scare them. But not when you got me hanging with ya."

 _Am I supposed to be honored?_

"Well, with that knowledge, how could I say no?" said Night.

"Exactly!" the mare swiftly agreed. "Name's Rainbow Dash, the best Wonderbolt in all of Equestria! Congrats, you're officially now awesome."

"Um... thanks?" he said before being suddenly pulled and carried into the air. He flails a bit as Rainbow flies with amazing speed.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the middle of town, within a market place. Night was then dropped onto the ground carelessly in front of a stand.

"What the hay!?" an accented voice yelled out.

"What's up AJ! Hard at work? That sucks", said Rainbow with a grin. Night got back on his feet, rubbing his forehead as he noticed an orange colored mare with a blonde mane and a country hat.

"Um, you okay?" the same voice asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine", Night answered plainly. He could see this mare was not comfortable with him. In fact, he could feel a bunch of stares on him. It was surprising that there wasn't a panic honestly. Maybe being around Rainbow Dash really did help. Not that Night will ever admit that.

"Don't worry, they're weirded out but they won't hurt ya", said Rainbow, nudging him. "They know a bunch of guys from other kingdoms will end up coming here, they're just surprised a Changeling came so early. I think anyone would be. Uh, no offense".

"Don't mind Rainbow, she doesn't know when her hoof is in her mouth", chimed in the orange mare. "I'm Applejack, welcome to our small little town. I'm guessing you're one of Twilight's new knights huh?"

"Yeah, I just joined, my name is Night Wither", said Night respectfully. Well, she adapted quickly.

"A pleasure making your acquaintance", said Applejack with a tip of her hat.

"Look at that, you already made an acquaintance! Good job!" praised Rainbow, patting Night's back rather roughly. Night rubbed his shoulder. "You're learning a lot faster than I thought".

 _I'm going to assume that was meant to be a compliment._

"Thanks... I guess", said Night. To this, Rainbow let out a laugh.

"Oh Applejack!~" a voice cooed nearby. Night turned to see a mare with a pure white coat and a very stylized purple mane walking over with grace. She was GORGEOUS. Night felt himself freeze up from the sight.

"Hey there, whaddya need?" Applejack asked the white mare with a smile. The mare gets close and speaks.

"I would like an apple fritter to g-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Only to suddenly scream the moment she laid eyes on Night.

 _Well... there goes my self-esteem..._

"CHANGELING! RAINBOW! DO SOMETHING!" the mare panicked, hiding behind the pegasus and pushing her forward.

"Whoa whoa! Rarity it's cool! He's Twilight's new guard!" Rainbow quickly assured. At this the mare, Rarity, stopped screaming and covered her mouth in utter embarrassment.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed Rarity, guilt clearly showing. "I just... I did not... I am still not used to Twilight's decision to include non-ponies in her royal guard. I... I certainly did not expect a Changeling so soon too..."

"Yeah, that's what I said", Rainbow added.

"It... it's fine... really", spoke Night. It honestly WASN'T fine but he knew that this will be an issue he would have to deal with for a while. Besides, he couldn't blame her considering what Queen Chrysalis has done. Impersonating an Alicorn Princess? Just insane.

"No, I was wrong to make a scene that way", said Rarity, offering her hand in a very formal manner. "I want to welcome you to our town. I am happy to see Twilight's words have reached more people than I thought possible. If there is anything you may need, please do not hesitate to ask me".

Night couldn't help but blush from her sincerity. She had a way with words. He takes her hand and shakes it, which makes her smile.

"Ah see? You just made another friend! You're on fire!" shouted Rainbow.

"I thought Applejack was only an acquaintance", said Night. Applejack raises her eyebrow at that.

"Same difference", Rainbow answered without missing a beat. "And it's about to get even better!"

"What do you mean?" Night asked.

"Cause I'm officially now your friend too! Congrats new guy!" Rainbow yelled out.

"Charming as always dear", Rarity quipped.

"Like a cart crash into a lake", Applejack jabbed with a smirk.

"Thanks!" said Rainbow before coming to a sudden realization. "Not cool".

This made the other two mares snicker. Night watches their interaction.

They are very close...

Is this what the Princess meant...?

"Alright, we won't keep ya Night" Applejack suddenly spoke up. "We know you got a mission to finish and you got a whole town of ponies to meet!"

"And we assure that you will be delighted to get to know them and them you!" Rarity added.

"You already got us!" Rainbow reaffirmed. "And knowing me will get everypony here wanting to hang with ya! You'll have one hell of a report for Twilight!"

"I..." Night was at a loss for words momentarily before gathering himself. "Thank you... I am... I am honored that you'd do this..."

"My my, so polite. The mares in this town will certainly like that", Rarity teased with a wink which made Night blush.

"Here, take this on the house", said Applejack as she gave Night a plate with a pastry on it. "Our famous Sweet Apple Acres apple pie! Consider this a welcoming gift."

"Oh um... thank you", Night said.

"Now go on! You got some friends to make kid!" shouted Rainbow.

And with that, Night waved goodbye and walked more into town.

He wasn't sure how to take this. Three ponies just happily decided to be friends with him, despite being suspicious at first. This is a strange feeling...

He supposed he should just be glad that it happened. After all, he was sure that no one would even bother to give him the time of day. Clearly he was wrong. Perhaps the Princess knew this would happen? He did not know.

What he did know that this 'apple pie' smelled DELICIOUS!

Night noticed a fork and picked it up. Yep, he was definitely glad. With a growing smile, he reached down to take a chunk of the pie.

...

Only to poke at air.

 _What the...?_

Night then heard munching and quickly turned to the sound. There he saw a rabbit hunched over.

It was eating his pie!

"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Night. The rabbit jolted up from his voice and gave a scowl, as if angered it was interrupted. The rabbit simply grabbed the plate and hopped away.

And so the chase begins.


End file.
